luniafandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) & Hints 'Searching' *'Lunia Wiki: google.com' - for example: "Stone of Lava" site:mylunia.net/wiki *'MyLunia Forum: mylunia.net/forum/search.php' - for example: "Stone of Lava" *'MyLunia Forum: google.com' - for example: "Stone of Lava" site:mylunia.net/forum Don't use Lunia Wiki's search function. Why? Read here & here 'Fast and big EXP' The best method for fast and big EXP are quests at stages (x-1 ~ x-5) and (x-6 ~ x-10) For example: *if you have 24 lvl character then create party '3-1 ~ 3-5 farm' *if you have 29 lvl character then create party '3-6 ~ 3-9 farm' Don't forget about quests in the Square The maximum level as of now in GLunia is 65. It will be expected to be 75 after a certain patch later. * + 1-6 lvl - quest from Dark Corridor (with strong friend 21lvl+, 31lvl+ recommended) **from 1 to 4 lvl in 2 minutes **from 4 to 6 lvl in 2 minutes * + 1-1H ~ 4-10H quests from Square * - you don't need quests 1-1L ~ 1-10L from Square * + 2-1L ~ 2-5L quests from Square + Ghost Village key farming. 2-3L (top-right corner of 2-3L) recommended in 4 players party * + Cursed Ghost Village (quests 41-51 lvl). Take all quests at start of stage (for bringing items to NPC too!) * - you don't need quests 2-6L ~ 2-10L from Square (except 2 quests for 2-9L) * + 2-9L quests from Square + Kanhel's Ruins key farming * + 3-1L ~ 4-10L quests from Square * + Black Forest (50 lvl+) - but you need key from Cash Shop 'Fast and big money' * Sell rare and useful items at the MyLunia Market **Shining Jewels: , , & (May be profitable be reselling, can be time consuming) **Alchemy items: , , and stones (see here) (Somewhat profitable) **Reagents: & (Somewhat profitable) **Good weapon & armour (tradable only) (Highly profitable, higher degree/purple rarity items suggested) ** & (Somewhat profitable) * Use Personal Shop (Cash Shop item) and leave your character at the Square 1 for all night (first change graphic of Lunia on Low Spec, minimalize game and turn off your monitor. (Warning: Use this hint only for your own risk) Make sure your internet connection can handle at least 8 hours of constant internet network activity. * Skull Rock -> Pirate King Roger's Grave (but you need key from Cash Shop) ** ~30G/1 hour (if you'll sell all items at the shop) ** 60G-100G/1 hour (if you'll sell all items to other players) (use MyLunia Market and/or Personal Shop) 'Colored text in chat' Window mode F12 You can use F12 for windowed mode in order to multi-task or Dxwnd to force window mode. This is usually used for browsering, surfing, IM chatting and playing lunia. Can I see this party in other square? How to kill small turtles and snakes? Use space bar (default down attack button) to kill small turtles and snakes : Otherwise they can stun or poison you for a duration of time. * Default key: Space Who can heal party members? * Eir (Healer) - 2lvl+ * Sieg (Knight) - 29lvl+ * Lime (Combat Slime) - 8lvl+ * Krieg (Paladin) - unavailable now Combos Skill Builds Skill Build for Knight (PvE) Skill Build for Wizard (PvE) Skill Build for Healer (PvE) Skill Build for Thief (PvE) Skill Build for Combat Slime (PvE) Where can I find , & ? * * * * * * Upgrading of weapon & armour (Green, blue & orange stats of weapon & armour) (Lighting of weapon or armour) There are 3 types of upgrading: * 1. Fortification * 2. Light Fortification * 3. Grading * 1. Fortification You can upgrade weapon and armour (you can't upgrade accessory item like ring, earing, etc.) Safe zone is +1 ~ +3 (Where catalysts are most unnecessary and equipment is highly unlikely to break) Upgrade to +4 ~ +9 only if you have 2 items with similar stats. If 1 of them will be destroyed then upgrade second item to +3 1 catalyst = +1.5% of chance (warning: not confirmed) WARNING: +1, +2 & +3 can destroy your weapon/armour but risk is very insignificant (0.01%~0.1%). * 2. '''Light Fortification * 3. Grading Possible results vary to degree, it may result in any of these stats, either positive or negative : MaxHP MaxMP DEF ATK DMG (Melee) STR DEX INT VIT Magic Resistance Extracting Extracting is the process of demolishing a weapon and/or armour for catalysts, fortification stones or dimly shining jewels which can be used to help fortify other weapons and/or armour. Players usually extract weapons or armour that is useless to themselves or non-resellable/hard-to-sell or previously used in order to profit or to fortify equipment. Extracting can be done at the blacksmith Benefits of extracting * You may earn dimlies which can be used for light fortification or profiting * More inventory space to store other items * Fortification stones to sell or to be used to improve the stats of a piece of equipment * Catalysts to improve the chance of successfulness in fortification or to sell Stone of Restoration (My weapon is destroyed. How to fix it?) You may buy one of these stones at the Cashshop. Use it buy putting the equipment you wish to restore in the restoration tab of the blacksmith and the stone in the other slot. Reagents Reagents for skills Reagents for Tia & Dacy Weapon & armour for Lime Where can I find Letter 'T'? Fishing The best stages for farming... Monsters for quests Voucher of Appreciation How to unlock...? How to unlock Ep2H Yeti Cave? How to unlock Ep2L Kanhel's Ruins? How to unlock Ep3H Secret Base of Cobolt? Bosses Boss of Ep3H Stone Wind Rock Hill Boss of Ep4H Shadowy Forest Boss of Ep4H Confusion Swamp Bosses of Ep1L Orc Advance Base Hidden stages Ep3 Deserted Desert: (Red Stone Fog Valley -> Red Sand Oasis) Ep3H Deserted Desert: (Entrance of Sharp Thorn Desert -> Thorny Den) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Map Piece of Hidden Treasures) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Map Piece of Hidden Treasures -> Legendary Pirate King) Ep4 Skull Rock: (Entrance to Skull Rock -> Pirate King Roger's Grave) Keys Fake keys Real keys Cash Shop keys Cash Shop I can't enter to Pumpkin Graveyard & Black Forest About Cash Shop 25 polks for free For a limited time, 12FT Tall is offering 25 polks to verified registered members in order to encourage spending in the cash shop. Where are my free polks? Personal Store Mazes Maze at Stage 2-7 Stage 3-9 Maze at Stage 4-9 How to unlock Legend? To unlock legend maps you need to kill Daru (3-10 boss). Guild Medals for upgrade guild (1-10H farm) Guild medals can be obtained by completing guild medal quests, which can be used to upgrade the guild for additional capacity of guild members and/or extra guild emblem privledges along with guild name colour. Some people prefer to sell the guild medals. Additionally, 1-10H is farmed for guild medals, as it is less time consuming than other bosses, and therefore more efficient and logical to farm on rather than 3-10H. This stage is particularly easy to farm because of the tabletstone that teleports the entire party right before the boss, in which, high-level users can effectively defeat the 3 sub-bosses and move on without effort. Stone teleporting to boss at Stage 1-10 (History) Event quests MOUNTAIN quest (letters M O U N T A I) Weapon from Shadowy Forest *quest from Ep4H Shadowy Forest: 18 x Ruby -> 1 weapon (34lvl+) *Rare Box -> 1 weapon (34lvl+) Alchemy Rare crystals: Blue Sapphire, Amber, Ruby, Black Crystal, Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Zircon *Blue Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Black Crystal *Sapphire *ToddMarin *Emerald *Diamond Unidentified Crystals 1-90 Old Coins Voucher of Appreciation Vouchers of Appreciations are earnt threwout quests and can be redeemed for prizes which NPCs offer in exchange. As more updates are added, there will be more uses for vouchers. Such as potions, regeants, bait, etc. Technical problems I can't move This either happens because of the following : * 1. You are disconnected. * 2. Lag or router unstablization extremely delays packets. * 3. A glitch which causes you to be malformed as a NPC. * 4. A quest dialogue box that requires you to pay attention of what is going on. * 5. During the stage, the dialogue of the characters locks you for awhile. * 6. You are stuck between the boundaries of two walls. * 7. Your keyboard movement arrows are jammed due to the humidity. ** 1. If you are disconnected, relogin. If failed, check your router/modem/ISP or if the server is down. ** 2. Try resetting your router or get a stronger wireless router, or check if the weather is intervening with your Internet service. ** 3. Relogin, if you get this glitch. ** 4. Click X at the top right hand corner of the box, or click cancel/ok on the quest. ** 5. This is natural, just wait until the dialogue is gone. ** 6. If this happens, relogin. I can't login Game don't work I have only 256 MB RAM (Windows 98) (Long loading of the stage (1-3 min)) This usually happens when you first logged in because the data is not yet processed, after awhile, when you load load once to any stage/pvp, the loading will take less time. This may also happen if there are memory leaks where if you leave your computer for a long period of time, this happens. Or if your internet connection is unstable or if your computer has sluggish memory. Lags Gamepad